


All Good Things

by Darth_Darth



Category: Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Inquisitor Cal Kestis, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Sith Ezra Bridger, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24841654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Darth/pseuds/Darth_Darth
Summary: This begins when Ashoka doesn’t rescue Kanan and Ezra from the Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother in time.Ezra and Sabine are closer in this timeline.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister, Ezra Bridger/Sabine Wren, Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	1. All Good Things

**Author's Note:**

> Give thanks to Nighttrek who made the Apprentice. That story was my inspiration for this. Comment below if you would like me to continue the story in the is chapter or in the next.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra decides to take a hit for Kanan and it nearly costs him his life. It drastically changes how our friends lives go.

Part One: The Light Still Shines

The lightsaber pierced his stomach. Searing pain lanced through his body, everything was pain. He screamed as everything started to fade. His legs were stone, he couldn’t move them no matter how hard he tried. Not that he had the strength to move them. After this fight, all he could do was breath. The Fifth Brother was dead, Kanan decapitated him. The Seventh Sister had tried to run her ‘saber through Kanan as revenge. He took the hit right below his ribcage because he couldn’t bring his ‘saber up in time to defend himself. 

‘No, I won’t die. I can’t, if I do everyone else will die.’

“I won’t give up” he yelled, “Kanan run, take Ahsoka and get out of here.” 

“Sleep” said the Seventh Sister.

His knees buckled, his vision blurred and his hearing was as if he was under water.

“Ezra!” Someone screamed, maybe Sabine, maybe Hera.

Someone was laughing maniacally and he heard a ship take off. Blaster fire faded away into the distance. Black spots in his vision grew until they consumed everything, his hearing disappeared entirely like he was in a soundproof room.

He reached for Sabine in the force and found her presence. ‘Sabine, stay safe. Please don't cry.’ He spoke into her mind. These were the last words Ezra Bridger would speak to Sabine for 4 years.

———————

He woke up in a cold dark room. He was tied down to a table with torture devices on another. One of them was a whip of some sorts with many spiked balls on the end. Another one of them was a … Oh god is that a disruptor rifle!

‘What hell have I ended up in where they use a disruptor rifle on you and you still live!’

I struggled for a while trying to figure out how to get out of my bonds. I quickly figured out that they were making me unable to use the force.

‘I can’t get out of here without the force. The more I move the more it hurts.’

I begin to sob softly as the world turns upside down and I black out as shock begins to set in.

———————

As they took off in the phantom, a feeling of despair settled on Sabine.

“Kanan, where is Ezra?” Just barely a whisper and everyone stilled.

The next words out of Kanan’s mouth made me die inside. my heart stopped, I went limp and suddenly couldn’t breathe. 

“Sabine” His voice held true sadness in it. “Ezra gave his life to save mine.”

“No.” The word rolled off my lips as I felt someone speak in my mind. 

‘Sabine, stay safe. Please don't cry.’

It was Ezra. I tried to grasp onto him but he pulled away. His words were the last he would ever speak to me. He told me to stay safe. I know that I must do that. He will be watching over me.

“Sabine” Ahsoka began but before I could reply the world suddenly exploded into pain and I fell into unconsciousness.

———————

As soon as Sabine started to tip forward, I ran over to her side.

‘What happened to Sabine, maybe the stress got to her, maybe she is in shock. Come on Ahsoka, THINK. I have to know what is wrong with her to make sure she doesn’t die too. 

I vaguely notice Kanan rush over too. In the small confines of the Phantom we try our best to secure Sabine into the seat. As we lift her up, she slightly groans whenever we touch just under the left side of her rib cage.

“Kanan, go back to the cockpit and plot a course for the nearest Rebel controlled medical facility. Tell the Ghost to meet us there. We will tell them what happened when we get there.”

Kanan gave me a quick nod understanding that I would have to undress Sabine to see her full injuries. Her armor was relatively undamaged. There was a hole right where I suspected. Sabine also has blood leaking from the space in between her leg armor. I don’t know why she has blood from her leg but she definitely needs bacta for the chest wound. 

“Kanan, do we have any spare bacta patches?”

“I don’t think so Ahsoka, Maybe I can check up here in a minute.”

“Kanan, she has a blaster wound in the chest and is bleeding form somewhere on her right leg. We need to get help fast.”

“Only five more minutes Ahsoka.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to do this for a while but life got in the way. Good luck to those who read. Characters will change and my heart will break.
> 
> Check out "The Apprentice", the story that drove me to write this.


	2. Before We Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READ AT YOUR OWN COST.
> 
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS

Read On if you want spoilers for what is to come. Content may change over time. THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING

So my initial timeline for this story would start off with Ezra saving the crew by sacrificing himself. He would be tortured for the next five months. During those five months the Ghost crew would return to normal life.

During month 6 of training, Ezra would turn to the dark side of desperation. Because of his immense power he would move through the inquisitorial rants quickly. By month 8 he would be the Grand Inquisitor. Part of his torture was making him hate his former crew. He would look completely different. Ezra now has red hair and gold eyes.

Sabine meets with Ezra on a supply run near the end of month 8. She escapes the monster before Ezra can really think of what to torture her with and tells the crew about what she saw. Kanan and Zeb think about the new foe and decide that when they meet again, they will have to test his skills. Hera keeps to herself. In her head she battles a small part of herself that thinks the inquisitor is Ezra. Chopper, recognizing the similarities between the inquisitor and Ezra goes into low power mode and refuses to wake until they tell him the truth.

The changes to the crew in those 7 months are tremendous. Sabine becomes reckless and isolated. In her room she remembers Ezra and has been working on a painting for so long that the detail in it makes it look alive. Kanan and Hera grow closer together and they need that because Kanan doesn’t handle loss well. Kanan has not lost his sight. Hera has taken it upon herself to fix the crew. Zeb, well, Zeb has become wild. In fights he bites, claws, and smashes anything Imperial.


	3. Slip into the Night

As I woke up again I had the vague feeling of wrongness.

“Hello Bridger.” A chill crept up my spine as a modulated but synister voice spoke.

“W - what, you're not the Seventh Sister.” As I spoke the feeling of wrongness increased by the second.

“Ah, you noticed. I am the Second Sister. I have conquered three jedi so far. Two have fallen, the third chose to be my bedmate in order to live. I hope to add another to my list.” 

Oh god, BEDMATE, I think I am going to be sick. A fellow jedi chose to be her sex slave rather join the living force. I … I don’t know what to do.

I watch as she picks up a phallic looking object and starts to rub some sort of liquid on it. She tears a hole in my pants and I suddenly feel hot sharp pain in my lower back. 

“Enjoy my apprentice.”

It feels as if I am being split down the middle and the pain grows ever worse as she starts to pull out.

As she pulls out and rams back in repeatedly, I start to feel pain turn to pleasure. There is a strange feeling in my gut I have only felt once when I was about to cum inside Sabine. A strange tug in my mind towards something dark occurs. It offers more pleasure in return for giving into it. It says you don’t have to give your whole self, only parts.

I accept and immediate know it was the right choice. All of my pain turns to pleasure and more starts to come. The phallic object goes away and something warm wraps around my cock. It feels so much better and I feel a hot tug in my stomach.

———————

'Yes young jedi, give into the tug. Cum in me, give me your seed. We will make mighty heirs together.'

———————

I cum hard and fast into her womb. I want to feel power over her. I reach into the force to grasp whats mine and put all off my energy into making something new. As a new life force appears in her stomach, I pass out.

———————

"A new breed of force users will come from me. I will reforge the galaxy my way. Bridger, Kestis, you are my keys to victory."

———————

Cal Kestis waited in the room on the bed for his girl to come back. He only hoped to get a child that night so he could go back.

———————

That night Kestis also got Trilla pregnant. The two children would become ruthless until the ember of hope ignited again.


End file.
